


Love U <Monsta X Style>

by Midnight_thoughts



Series: Love U <Monsta X Stye> [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Jooheon just needs you.





	Love U

You sat there pouting at your phone as laughter filled throughout the room. Jooheon was currently sitting across from you, laughing and opening a gift some girl had past to him the moment she arrived into the party.  
  
"Thank you guys so much. Really you make my birthday special." Jooheon said giving his famous eye smile. His dimples popped out and a snarl graced your features.  
  
"What's your problem?" A girl asked seeing you react and you crooked your head to the side.  
  
"You are. You're my problem." You snapped at the girl and stood up. "Excuse me." You said in Jooheon's direction not really looking at him as you slipped towards the kitchen.  
  
Today was Jooheon's birthday and he invited you along with more friends and acquaintances to come and see him. You had agreed, being his girlfriend and all why wouldn't you come see him? It was a special day for your special man.  
  
You had gotten all dolled up, fixed your fashionnova outfit and a pair of heels. You were a babe and you knew it. Jooheon knew it the moment he laid eyes on you. But the fact of the matter was you had both agreed to not make it public. What you were.  
  
You had been in a really rough relationship. And Jooheon was by your side through it and before it. You never expected to fall for him. It sort of just happened after a week of you grieving. And you didn't want people calling him a rebound. You wanted to protect him. And you wanted to be sure that this was really what you wanted.  
  
Because people would always have an opinion. But it only mattered to you until you knew for yourself what worked for the both of you. But now it was biting you in the ass. Because one too many girls were trying to get friendly. But it was his day. And you were not about to out the fact that you had a relationship with him because you were insecure.  
  
"What's the matter, manito?" Jooheon asked coming up beside you as you poured yourself a drink.  
  
"You know what's wrong." You sulked slightly. Jooheon sighed before he cracked a smile, turning you to face him with both hands on either of your shoulders.  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to be non exclusive right?" He asked softly searching your eyes. You nodded your head looking down.  
  
"Well what can we do with all your friends around? All of my friends? They would catch on. They would know and I don't want to hurt you. But I'm trying to do what you ask." He said softly. You could see the confusion in his face, the desperation to please you.  
  
"It's nothing. It's my problem." You grinned patting his dimples.  
  
"But you know I won't have fun without you." Jooheon said softly and you shook your head moving to kiss his dimples lightly.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry for being like this. It's your birthday okay? Let's just have fun. I'm sure you got more gifts to open." You called out softly.  
  
"She is right you have a lot more gifts to open." One of Jooheon's female friends Kimmie said. Jooheon gave a forced smile to you before he let you go reluctantly and went with Kimmie back towards the area where everyone was at.  
  
You took a couple of shots before you mixed hypnotic with a blue punch. Walking towards the front, you leaned against the arm of the couch. Taking a look around the party, you realized how much you missed. There were bodies dancing on the floor, there were couples kissing against the walls and in some of the seats. The strobe lights changed colors and the music was on a soothing r&b list.  
  
You had been so preoccupied with Jooheon, you hadn't noticed anything else going on around you. It was easy for you to relax once a few drinks got into your system. You had somehow managed to find yourself on the dance floor, dancing completely along and singing some songs.  
  
You were winding your hips, your drink high in the air as giggles past your lips. You didn't notice that Jooheon had his eyes glued to you. His hormones raging as he watched your sensual moves. He knew a few girls there rubbed you the wrong way but the fact that you were able to dance it off and let go. That aroused him more than anything else.  
  
He knew you would probably hate him, but he didn't care. He got up from his seat and strode towards you, he grabbed at your left hand and tugged you away from the dance floor. You stumbled a bit and looked up at the male as he wrapped his arm around your waist pressing you close against his side.  
  
"Jooheon?" You asked him as he led you towards his bedroom.  
  
"I need you." He replied simply. He turned his head to look at Hyungwon who was currently mixing with someone glued to his side. "I don't know how long I'll be. Watch over the place for me? If they want to leave, they are more than welcome to." He growled the ending part and moved a hand down to squeeze at your ass cheek causing you to whimper and jump lightly.  
  
He led you towards his bedroom, and when the door closed, he pressed you against it letting his lips find yours in a kiss. It felt nice to have him pressed against your body. How he let his hands roam over your body feeling you up. Your hands went towards his ass groping onto the supple flesh licking along his bottom lip. You pressrd your tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth letting your tongues dance among each other.  
  
"We will miss your party." You whined against his lips still kissing the male. He shook his head biting onto your lips as his hands pushed down your shorts and panties.  
  
"Fuck that party. You are the best gift." Jooheon urged as he fumbled with his own zipper and the buttons on his pants. He made your heart swell up. You felt very lucky to have someone so sweet and undeniably sexy in your life.  
  
"How about a quickie? Then later, after everyone leaves I'll smear the icing on my body and you can lick it up?" You suggested earning you a dark stare from the male. He slipped two fingers inside you and at the same time you wrapped one of your hands around his dick stroking it to match the pace in which he was fingering you. The male scissored his fingers stretching you out and moaning against your lips. Your eyes roamed his face, taking in the glazed hooded eyes but the soft face that let you know you were safe. You were thumbing at his slit as the male made come hither motions inside of your cunt, easing against your sweet spot causing your back to arch.  
  
"I need you." You repeated his same phrase and the male smirked pulling his fingers back he sucked onto his digits groaning as he turned you towards the door.  
  
The male pressed you against it, both hands wrapping around your waist as you gripped at his cock. You aligned him with your entrance, pushing your pussy down onto his dick. You took his inches burying him inside of your wet walls. The male held you close, biting down onto your shoulder as he pressed you against the door with his hips.  
  
Jooheon held completely still and you knew by his panting what he wanted. Who were you to not oblige him in something so satistying for his birthday? You got onto your tiptoes and started to press your hips back against his. You were bouncing yourself onto his shaft slowly.  
  
The male moaned into your neck, licking the skin there. He let you take over, allowing himself to just feel the way your wet cunt hugged at his shaft. Your body shuddered as the wetness seeped down your cunt and you knew that he could feel it at the base of his shaft.  
  
"Fuck baby. Keep fucking me. You feel so good. I want you. Just like that." Jooheon praised and you arched your back slightly as you picked up the speed. Your hands pressed against the door in front of you, and you spread your legs slightly wide bouncing onto his girth.  
  
Jooheon pulled back to watch wanting to take the sight in. He leaned down and flicked his tongue up your spine causing you to whimper as he bit onto the area between your shoulder blades. He kissed up the back of your neck before he pulled back and moved one hand to grip at your breast through your shirt. He pulled on the material knowing it turned you on to have him play with you like that.  
  
Your hips continued to push back, your legs were shaking from how much pleasure you felt. Your thighs buckled and Jooheon snaked a hand down to rub at your clit in fast circles. He finally angled his hips and starting to fuck deep into you. He landed against your spot with precision knowing how to give you what you needed.  
  
"It'll make my birthday special if you cum for me." He chuckled against your earlobe. You whined softly tilting your head continuing to snap your hips backwards.  
  
Jooheon could tell that you were close and about to cum. He gripped at both of your hips dragging you back onto his shaft until you were crumpling against the door crying his name out. Jooheon moved his hand back down to continue rubbing at your clit helping you ride out your orgasm.  
  
You met your end, and once your body stopped with the tremblings, you got onto your knees and wrapped your hand around his wet shaft. You were stroking him, watching the male buck his hips forwards.  
  
"Keep your mouth open baby. I want to cum right on your pretty tongue." He growled out and you obliged wanting nothing more than to please him.  
  
The male took your hair and slipped himself into your mouth. He came on your tongue and you shuddered tasting the bitter yet sweet taste on your tongue. You swallowed around his girth, bobbing your head up and down as he emptied his load. You inhaled through your nose and pulled back with a wet pop once you were sure you cleaned him all off.  
  
You stood up and licked over your lips dressing the male back up as he dressed you. Once you were both fixed up, Jooheon grabbed at your hand and laced your fingers together leading you towards the guest area and he gave a sheepish smile to your groups of friends.  
  
"So.. We're together." He started with a smile.


End file.
